


Wounded

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Kiss Battle, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of battle, healing comes in many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, for the prompt "Ashe/Basch, healing".

The sun beats down mercilessly on the platforms that crisscross the Sandsea, with precious little shade to be found, and the metal surfaces reflect harsh light everywhere, including straight into Ashe's eyes. The glare dazzles her, and it is this, as much as anything, that causes her to misjudge the Urutan-Yensa's attack. Instead of parrying the blow, she steps directly into the path of the falling quaterstaff, and it comes crashing down on her head.

She gasps, pain thudding along her spine. Then she slips, staggers under the weight of the staff, only barely manages to remain standing. Her vision darkens, and she feels a rough hand pull her back; it is Vossler, of course, taking her place in the face of danger. Normally she would have argued, but she feels her legs beginning to give way, and so she lets him move her to safety, pass her back into more hands -- slim fingers against her arm, likely Penelo's, if she is to judge by the wave of healing magic that passes through her. Then another large grip, familiar and sure, lowering her to the metal walkway and propping her up against a strong arm.

"Here, Your Majesty, drink this." Basch's voice, and Ashe doesn't stop to think, only accepts the flask he presses into her hand and drinks with gratitude, closing her eyes, the pain receding further with each swallow. It is only as she finishes the potion and sets the bottle aside that she wonders at her easy trust in him. She opens her eyes and looks up at his grizzled face, sees him staring down at her, mouth drawn with concern.

"Thank you, I'm quite fine now. Just give me a minute." She takes a deep breath, then another, and finds that she has been unable to look away from him. Events have moved so quickly, these past days, that she has had no time to reflect on all she has learned. Basch: alive, and not a traitor after all. So difficult to wrap her head around that thought. For so long, she had let anger at his betrayal drive her; she had oftentimes dreamed that he might live, but only so that she could murder him herself, possibly with her bare hands. And now...

She leans back against his arm and wills her head to clear. Taking a quick glance up, she confirms that the others have moved on, around the next platform and out of earshot. Then she takes a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "I should have trusted you better."

"Do not blame yourself, Majesty," Basch murmurs, speaking low against the sounds of battle in the distance. "'Twas Vayne's hand that drove the wedge betwixt you and I, between Dalmasca and Bhujerba. It was a cunning plan, and it worked all too well. I wish only that I warned your father; I should have seen that my brother would be too useful a tool for Vayne to have left rotting in his chest for long."

Ashe lets her shoulders fall. "You had your reasons for keeping him secret. I do not judge you for that."

Basch lowers his gaze. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The afternoon sun catches the corona of his hair, casting his head with a halo of flame. Her strength regained, she sits back up and lets a hand fall against his rough cheek; then, before he can pull away or react, she leans forward and kisses him, pressing her mouth softly against his. She pulls away with a smile. "We will come to trust one another again." Without waiting for an answer, she rises to her feet, pulls her sword and moves to rejoin the fray.


End file.
